


Kintsukuroi

by Milkteach



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkteach/pseuds/Milkteach
Summary: The art of making something broken into something to beautiful.





	Kintsukuroi

He sits in front of them ,in seiza, as what manners require from a son. It takes a moment but he starts to speak. "I am going to ask her to marry me" he declares, like a battle-hardened soldier being asked to report war statistics, words devoid of nerves and warmth. After all, Sasuke is not well versed with tender colloquial talk. He has always been eloquent with cold hard truths.

" Father... mother.. I humbly ask for your guidance he continues, tone softer now, more humbled . " There is no one more suited to be my wife than she... and if she will somehow allow me, I will make it my life's mission to be just as suited for her. I know I am one of the few to marry outside the clan and neither does she possess any bloodline... " But to me...." "To me, she goes far beyond any clan or tradition". He spoke all these in one breath, the cadence of formality somehow forgotten. He sighs and shakes his head. He does not know why he is here, does not know why he is compelled to even ask. After all, what blessings can two gravestones give.

"She will love me no matter what and I have no doubt l will do the same, I just..." History, tattoed on his consciousness, begs to differ. Too much. Too little. Too close. Too distant. Too fast. Too late. Sasuke will always wonder what is the right way to keep someone. Not for the first time, he wishes they were here. He remembers them, his father's unwavering stare, his mother's loving gaze, as vivid as the day they closed their eyes forever.

, "You should have seen her in one of her tea ceremony practices", shaking his head fondly at the memory He does not understand why she wanted to learn. He often wondered what this particular skill will do for her, or if this is an attempt to recapture the feminine grace she thinks she's lost. "I've won every arm wrestling challenge hurled at me, I need my girliness back, Sasuke-kun"! He recalls hearing from her once. Sasuke thinks it's silly, really. She levels mountains and has punched a goddess. What else is there to prove? Still he humors her, teaching her the basics as what his father once did. Sakura botching one step after another, is enough entertaining to watch. Once, Sasuke cannot help but comment, "You know, Father would have had a heart attack, with the way you're whisking the Macha and Oyu. He always said the right amount of froth is key.." Sasuke catches himself before he tells her more about him. Pain comes with remembering he knows very well. The harshest of memories are often the littlest habits. So he waits for the familiar sensation of grief to set in, tensing his muscles for the deluge he is sure will come. But there was only the wind and Sakura's smile, patient and open. " I have two perfectly functioning ears here, Sasuke-kun. For the bad memories ," she points to her left ear. "For the good ones," she points to her right. Hearing them from you will always be my privilege. " Back then, he does not remember saying anything to this, only that for the first time in a long while, it did not hurt to look back. 

"Your daughter in law is simply hopeless in o-temae. Her hands are too strong". Not meant for keeping porcelain but for mending bones and making a home. 

He grows quiet for a while, not entirely sure what needs to be said. " I am happy. For a long time, I thought I could never be, but here I am, asking you to bless this life I only want to share with her" Sasuke has never felt more vulnerable than now, in front of two graves, kneeling before his past, begging for a chance for his future. He lingers a moment before bowing for the last time.

"Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Mother. "

He starts his way home, walking past the memorial stone for all of Konoha's heroes. He touches the etchings on its granite skin, unbothered by the winds of time. He sees hundreds of names, all faceless, saved for one. "Nii-san"... He raises his two fingers to tap the name of the man he thought he could never live up to. 

Respect has been paid. Memories were honored. Now all that is left is to live for himself. Sasuke walks on, ready to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke is nothing short of traditional


End file.
